Maybe potions are not that bad
by Araanaz
Summary: Short and sweet and mushy! What studying for a potion exam can lead Ron and Hermione to...


Title: Maybe potions are not that bad

Author: Araanaz

Rated: G

Category: RW/HG

Disclaimer: I own an old computer and cheese in my fridge. But no Ron, nor Hermione. Too bad.

Dedicace: To my muse, who I love and respect and hope will get me the job I want.

Author's note: This is a little nothing. Really, it's short and sweet and quite mushy, but it's been awfully long since I've posted something in here and I wanted to get this out before returning to my good old Women solidarity, men lost of sanity. So, if this is bad, then put it on the six months I've been away! Feedback please.

On with the fic:

"Did it work?"

"Yes." Ron answered even before knowing it. Hermione smiled. They had been practising for the next potion exam which was on truth serum. It was really a wonder that Ron had agreed to this little study party, but he was bored out of his mind, Harry being out on Quidditch practice, so he decided, oh hell, why not! And now he was stuck studying the worst subject ever, alone with his study freak of a friend. Not that he didn't enjoy spending time with Hermione, she was his best friend, but being alone with her was weird. He didn't exactly when it became weird, but it just was. She was… and he was… and they were… Well that was it.

"Are you sure it worked?" She asked again.

"Affirmative, 100 percent sure." Ron confirmed a second time. Hermione had asked him to test their potion, just to see if everything was in order, and he had agreed to it, not really thinking about it. But now, he was feeling strange. Okay, most potions produced strange feelings, but this was different. Was it just the potion effects, or was it the fact that he just realised that, under that kind of charm, he could no longer lie or hide anything from her… Was there something he wanted to hide from her?

"Good." She said, a grin spreading on her lips. Oh-oh, thought Ron. "But, just to be sure of it, I'll ask you some questions."

"But there is no need to do that! I mean, I'm sure it worked. It worked fine, very fine. Now can't I just take the antidote?" He cried out, in sudden panic.

"No." She replied firmly. Ron's eyes widened. "Don't worry Ron, I mean, you don't keep anything from me, do you?"

"Yes." He answered, and his hand flew to his mouth instantly. Oh no, this was going to be hell.

"What? Ron, we've been best friend for years now and you still don't trust me enough to tell me everything?" She was hurt. Or was she really. Something in her eyes was glittering, but it wasn't tears, like usually, it was something else. Mischief? No, not Hermione!

"I trust you." He heard himself say. Okay, that wasn't that bad. He really trusted her and it was okay for her to know that. But it had not to go further. Was there something further?

"Then what is it, Ron? What is it that you hide from me?" 

The next second seemed to go in slow motion for Ron. The question was asked, he felt in him the urge to answer, pushed by the truth potion, but his instinct screamed to do something about it so he did the only thing he could think of. He took the thick book next to him and hit himself on the head with it.

"Ooow!" He cried out in pain.

"Are you mad?" Hermione cried out in the same time. But seeing her friend so in pain she jumped to his side, quickly taking hold of his head to check if there was serious injury. Fortunately, there wasn't. So she just stroke his head gently.

"Hermione, please stop." Ron moaned.

"Why?" She asked in concern. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, I like it. It feels good to have you touch me." At that, Ron clasped his hand over his mouth while a deep blush came creeping on Hermione's cheeks. "Damn." He groaned. "I didn't want to say that! But I meant it. Bloody potion. I shouldn't have taken it. Now I'm looking like a prat. I should stop talking. But I can't. And now she's going to know everything. And that scares me to death, even more than facing You-know-who, and more than anything on earth except giant spiders, but, damn, I have to stop myself before I tell her that I'm in love with her." There he stopped. Too shocked by what he had just said. He stared, horror-struck, at Hermione who, totally shocked herself, was staring back at him with her lower lips hanging down.

"Oh no." He finally said. "I actually said it." And then he rose from his position on the floor and, looking around himself in search for solace. He was about to run away when he felt Hermione gripping his shirt and pulling him to her. His lips landed right on hers and, for a moment, he felt thunder-struck, but in a good way. She finally drew back, leaving them both a little breathless.

"Did you just say that you're in love with me?" She asked, her face flushed and her eyes shinning beautifully.

"I think I just did." He replied hoarsely. "And you kissed me." He added, not caring if that sounded dumb.

"Yes I did." She smiled.

"And I liked it. Very much actually. And I'd like you to do it again. I mean, can you do it again?" He babbled, not knowing if it was still the potion effects or the emotion of the moment that got that sincerity out of him and truthfully not caring in the least.

Hermione's smiled widened and she flew in his arms. And Ron had one last coherent thought before abandoning himself in the wonderful sensation of having her in his arms.

'Maybe potions are not that bad.'

The end.


End file.
